I Can Handle It!
by c0pypa5ted3lete
Summary: Rex is ambushed by the Pack, and this time Van Kleiss is out for more than just the Omega-1 nanite. Oneshot. Set just after season one I think. I wrote it a while ago so excuse the cheesiness. Rated K for cheesiness (and ya know blood and stuff). Oh and no pairings, even though Doc Holiday gets a little touchy… just think of it as motherly care. Keep it in your pants guys jeezus.


Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex aduh

Rex flicked his tennis ball over and over on the wall, listening to the _tap-tap_ sound and being engulfed in what seemed like endless boredom.

"Ughhh. Will this day ever end?" he thought aloud. Changing his expression to a smile, he thought of his plans for tonight. _Another day to annoy Providence._ He looked over at the clock smugly. Another three hours until the headquarters shut down for the day. Then he glanced at the top bunk where his monkey _compañero_, Bobo, was snoring loudly.

Suddenly, the screech of a siren went off, and red rotating lights at the top of his door blinked on. Six, one of the other Providence agents, burst in (as if to yell) though calmly stated, "Another one in a small village 67 miles from here."

"Yes! Finally! Something to do!" said Rex. Under normal circumstances, this would have been a bad thing. And technically, it was. But Rex knew he could handle it and grinned as he walked out of the building and into the humming Providence ship.

It was a large vessel that took off like a helicopter, though handled like an airplane and was much bigger. Six strapped himself in and Rex did the same as the ship departed quickly to the required location. As they were flying over a nearby town, the vessel lurched sideways unexpectedly.

"What's happening?" Rex yelled over the commotion. Six gave him a quizzical look from under his shades, and Rex knew that they were all as dumbfounded as he was. "I can handle whatever it is." He shouted again. Just then Six shot his arm out in front of Rex to stop him from getting up.

"Let me do this Rex. Go to the village and stop the EVO that's harming that city. Your orders are kill or cure." Six bolted upright despite the constant shaking of the ship, grabbed a parachute, and jumped out the side.

As suddenly as the lurches had come on, they stopped. Confused, Rex unstrapped himself and walked to the cockpit. There sat Biowulf and... Circe! They were flying the plane and Providence agents were strewn across the floor unconscious.

A dark, low voice said from behind him, "Ah. Rex. How nice to see you. By now I trust you have come to the conclusion that the EVO reading in the village was a decoy."

Rex whipped around to face his enemy, his confused expression morphing into utter hatred. "What do you want from me, Van Kleiss?" He croaked, the words coming out weaker than he had intended.

"Well, you see, at first I wanted you to join me. But now, I don't care. All I want is revenge. The Omega-1 nanite should have been inside _me_, not you! And since it is now connected to your biometrics, there is only one fair way for me to handle this situation."

Rex realized too late what Van Kleiss really meant.

Meanwhile, Six had realized what had happened as well. He landed safely on the ground, angry at himself as he watched the stolen craft fly back towards Providence. _Rex can handle it_. Thought Six. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he regretted it. What if Rex _couldn't _handle it? He was the greatest asset to the team, because instead of only two options of either killing or capturing EVOs, Rex gave a third option. He _cured_ them.

"Doctor Holiday." Six spoke into his earpiece back to HQ. "Send my jump-jet back to headquarters. Ready the soldiers for the Pack, even though Breach could get to them first. Long story short, those bastards hijacked the ship." Without waiting for a response from her, he hung up, crossed his arms, and waited. Within minutes the jet installed in the back of his green suit came to life with a roar of the engine and he was flying back home.

A glowing blue dagger was plunged into Rex's back, and withdrawn as quickly as it had hit him. Rex collapsed on his knees, clutching his ribs and spitting blood on the floor. Circe pushed Biowulf down and twisted his arm, causing him to drop the knife.

"What do you think your doing? Rex is supposed to live!" she screamed, trying to sound more like she was obeying orders rather than just trying to stop Rex from being killed. She hadn't understood what her master meant, even though it seamed obvious to the rest of the Pack. He was a friend to her even though she had joined the others, and she couldn't watch him die.

"It's okay Circe. I told him to." Van Kleiss sneered.

Horrified, she looked at Rex unable to meet his eyes. He should get up any minute now, but the longer they waited, the weaker he seemed to get. How could a single blow of a dagger kill him? He had taken on much more than that before!

"I have been planning this for months Circe. I made this dagger especially for him. You see, it breaks down his nanites to a, well, _normal_ level, and allows him to die like a _human_." Van Kleiss picked up the knife on the ground and swiveled around to the back of the craft. He walked forward and was about to walk straight into the wall when a swirl of red cloud mass appeared next to him. He walked through the cloud and vanished. That was their cue to leave as well. They waited patiently for Breach to make their clouds for them as well, and they too left for their home in Abysus.

Air Vessel #1 continued on a course for Providence headquarters on autopilot.

Dr. Holiday walked swiftly down to the runway of HQ. Two tiny black specs in the distance were growing larger, one of them slightly bigger than the other. She grinned, relieved to see them. They both landed at the same time, though Six ran with Holiday to the inside of the ship.

They walked down the narrow space towards the front of the ship. Six glanced briefly at Rex's former seat, frowned, and walked slowly to the cockpit.

"Rex?" He called. When no answer returned, he became confused. He turned to Holiday. "If he was here, he would answer, but I followed the ship all the way here and he didn't leave it, not even to go to the EVO in the village. Maybe Van Kleiss took him."

"Good thinking, but the EVO in that village was a false alarm. Looked like a decoy." She replied. As they walked further, it became clear that there was a fight, though it seemed that Providence agents didn't have much of a chance against whoever fought them. Everyone was on the floor and was out cold. She skidded slightly on an excessive amount of blood and looked down. "Six! Whoever had this much blood spilled is in bad shape." She said. Holiday walked to the front and gasped. At the end of the trail of blood was...Rex!

Dr. Holiday rushed over to him, lifting his chest and head up on her thighs. Six was there in seconds as well.

He tried to lift his body, and failed, becoming weaker by the minute. Instead of struggling more, he looked at Holiday and Six and smiled.

"M-my rescuers." He strained to say. Holiday laughed weakly. Amazing how he could joke about even this.

"It's gonna be okay Rex. We're gonna get you out of here and your going to be okay." She reassured him, really reassuring herself. She tried to get him to sit up, wanting him to stand, but he yelled out in pain.

"Please...stop..." He whispered, and then his eyes closed.

"Rex! Rex! Come on! No..." She said, though was unaware of what she was doing. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him, wanting badly for him to just open his eyes or stir even a little. She cried and hugged him, getting blood on her lab coat, but his eyes remained closed and his lifeless body didn't look as if it would ever move again.

Six bowed his head, then looked away. Suddenly he struck his hand on the wall, shaking the entire craft.

"I was there," he whispered. "I could have done something." he said louder.

Holiday looked up at him from where she sat, her eyes red and puffy, and said, "No, Six. No you couldn't." She looked back down at Rex, staring as if looking at him would do something.

Suddenly, he coughed twice and his eyes fluttered. Holiday just sat in shocked silence, gaping her mouth at Rex.

He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. She came to her senses called other doctors to where she was. Soon they had him on a stretcher, and they wheeled him inside.

She pulled off his jacket, then his shirt. The wound looked like it was healing. _His nanites had turned back on somehow, though the mystery of Rex would have to wait until later, _thought Holiday. Other doctors helped her wrap a bandage around his torso. They put in an IV, and she grabbed a sheet to throw over him so he wouldn't be cold.

"Hey Rex, how are you feeling?" She almost screamed at him, relieved at the sight of his chest rising and falling once more. He turned his head to her and winced.

His brown eyes stared ignorantly into hers.

He finally spoke, but what he said made Doctor Holiday's heart fall.

"Wh-who are you?"


End file.
